Black Mantas Sons
by Renegade Storm
Summary: We all know Richard Greyson-Wayne and Kaldur'ahm side kicks to Batman and Aqua man. The best mentors of Young Justice . What if that was not true and when the boys where sixteen years old they were so badly abused by Batman and Aqua man . Dick lost his hearing and Kaldur lost his ability to walk unaided . This was seen by Kaldur's Biological father .
1. Chapter 1

We all know Richard Greyson-Wayne and Kaldur'ahm side kicks to Batman and Aqua man. The best mentors of Young Justice . What if that was not true and when the boys where sixteen years old they were so badly abused by Batman and Aqua man . Dick lost his hearing and Kaldur lost his ability to walk unaided . This was seen by Kaldur's Biological father . He takes both boys away to star city and gives them rings to hide their true apprance .

Christopher James Wolfe : ( Kaldur) His ring is a bloodstone set in to a gold band that is in shape of and eel with its month on the right side of the band and the tail on the left. He is 6'5 feet tallwith dark brown hair that has light blond high lights that brushes his has light brown eyes . He normally wears lose jeans so he can hide his leg braces under his pants . Not that he can hide the clutchs he has to use. Along with a white muscle shirt he covers with his black leather jacket his father brought him . He is 16.5 years old . He is the star of the swim team water being the only place he still could move freely . His sign name given to him by his brother is ~ C-swim~ .

Johnathan David Wolf : (Richard ) His ring is blue topaz set into a silver band that has the shape of a feather . He is 6'3 feet tall with dark blonde hair that is almost brown it falls to his chain he uses it most of the time to hide his dark blue hearing aids the parts of them he could . He has light brown eyes much like his brother . He normal wears jeans . With a white tshirt and the dark blue leather jacket his father brought for him . He has less then twenty percent of hearing in both ears . He is 16.5 years old .He is the star of the track and field along with the cross country team running has become his out lit. His name sign is ~ J-run~.

* * *

Chris sign name :Making a c shape with is left hand he brings it together with his right in front of him and brings them apart making small circles with both.

John name sign : making a j by making the sign for the letter I by sticking by pinkie and movivinghand to make j shape and run which the one I used here is palms out thumbs touching . Other fingers pressed together then to palm the index fingers slighter higher then the other three.

If you have seen most hearing aids or a collinear implant they are impossible to hide with hair because it impleads the functions so just bear with me on this part.

This is to replace Joining light. Might redo it later tell me what you think of the summery. 


	2. The New Home

In a room decorated with a all shades of blue and grey . A teenage boy sleeps on his queen sized bed eaisly slumbering away .

His bed is pressed to the left wall of his room. Of the right side of his bed is a nightshade that holds the book he is reading "Between shades of Grey" . A reading lamp which is a simple black with a blue lamp shade. In the space between the bed  
and the night stand are two dark blue forearm clutches . Next to them on the room is a case holding to leg braces .

Across the room from the bed is a desk that has a glass full of pens and pencils . His desktop computer . Their are also serval photo graphs showing the teen resting in the bed . One of him wearing the the metals he just won in a swim met. Him with is  
swim coach and the last on his desk of him is twin brother and his father.

At the foot of his bed sits a steamer chest that holds all of his trophies and metals for soccer and track an field . Two sports he would never play again because they took take from him.

On the wall stright across from his bed , hang all his metals from swimming , his trophies from his new sport are on top of his book shelf which are filled top to bottom with all his books .

The carpet is a soft grey . While the walls are a light blue with a dark blue trim. His bedding is grey to match the carpet . Draws under the bed hold his. closes .

Painted on the outside of his door in grey and blue letters is Chris.

The door has John painted on it in dark and light green. This room also holds a teen boy sleeping in a queen sized bed . His bed spread is light green like his carpet. His walls are dark green almost black with a black trim. His bed side table holds  
his lamp and hearing aid case and alarm clock made for the deaf and hard of hearing . Along the book he is currently reading called Joust. 

* * *

**These books are great bonus points to first person the can tell me the author to one or even both and tell me what you think of them if you have read them .**

 ****

 **It's late here so I'm going to sleep . A date more 1/8/2017 expects for Sunday's on this one.**

 ****

 **~ Renegade Out**


End file.
